A Child's Story
by AnimeBabe88
Summary: Yuna's twins, Lenne and Shuyin, discover the secret behind Vegnagun and can perhaps change the fate of the one who is left behind. Post-game. Complete.
1. Prologue: The Secret of the Names

A Child's Story

A/N: Hello every body, this is my first fan-fic so any comments are appreciated. This fic was designed to explore an idea I had and unfortunately Yuna didn't fit the criteria, so I made her children do it, so it is obviously a post-game fic. I own none of the characters at this point, Square Enix does so please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Secret of the Names

Quote: To give a departed friend's name to a child is to give them their soul as well.

She awoke to a soft kiss on her lips; even without opening her eyes Yuna knew who it was, there was only one person who could pack so much love into a kiss so soft, her husband of just under a year, Tidus. Resisting the urge to sleep more, Yuna slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, the previous nights labor had been harder than she imagined for two reasons and they were, for the moment, sleeping in the basinet next to her bed. She never imagined she would give birth to twins.

Tidus put his arm gently around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Yuna," he whispered into her ear, "today is our first official day as parents, I already made breakfast, and I'm sure when the kids wake up the quiet will be gone, so we had best eat now."

"Are you still excited," Yuna smiled as she got up, "even after several months?"

"That was when you were pregnant and I was a father-to-be," Tidus replied, "Now we actually have a family, there's a difference."

"Oh, is that it huh? I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the pampering while I can." Yuna stated as she sat down to a breakfast of chocobo eggs and sausage. "It's nice to actually eat breakfast again." Yuna said as she dug in.

"It's nice to actually be able to cook something normal for you again." Tidus smirked, "Some of the stuff you ate before had my stomach turning."

"It wasn't my fault I had morning sickn…" Yuna was suddenly cut off by the sound of crying, the twins had finally woken up. Getting up from the table, she smiled at Tidus, "I guess they want their breakfast now."

Yuna gently picked up the twins and fed them before returning to the table. Tidus had finished by then and was in the closet staring at his Blitzball outfit intently.

"Do ya think Cap'n Wakka would let me skip out on practice for awhile?" Tidus asked aloud. "He did let us off early yesterday when your labor started, so maybe he'll let me take the week off?"

"You can take off more than dat, Brudda; Yuna needs ya more than we do."

Tidus jerked his head over in surprise, "Whoa, Wakka, Lulu, when did you get here?"

"We heard the twins crying and figured you'd be up by now." Lulu replied.

So, do they have names yet?" Wakka asked excitedly now wiggling his finger at the blonde boy Yuna was holding. The boy cooed happily.

"Not yet." Yuna replied, "I have a feeling though, that the perfect names will come to me soon."

"I hope so," Tidus said taking the brunette girl from Lulu, "it feels weird to not have names to call them."

"It took Wakka awhile to name Vidina," Lulu stated, "Give it time, a name is not something to be rushed into."

"I wonder," Tidus asked to no one in particular, "if all parents have this problem?"

(A/N Bold is in Al Bhed)

"**Brother, Could you put the ship down closer to land next time**," Rikku shouted into her commlink as she ran down the path to Besaid Village, "**Now I'm wet as well as late**."

"**Well excuse me, next time you walk**." Was the reply, Brother had only recently begun to accept Tidus and Yuna's marriage so he still refused to come see her child. "His loss." Rikku thought as she saw the gates of the village come into view.

Yuna, Tidus, and probably the entire village hear the Celsius's approach, so by the time Rikku got to the gates, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late Yunie, we were over Gagazet when we heard so, Hey," Rikku stopped when she saw both Tidus and Yuna carrying a baby, "why are there two… OH MY GOSH, Yunie, you had twins!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Rikku, Yuna gave birth to twins." Lulu said gently.

"So," Rikku continued, "do they have names yet?" placing a finger within the grip of the baby boy in Yuna's arms.

"No, not yet," Yuna replied with a small smile, "but I'm sure the perfect names will come to me."

"If you think they will, Yunie, then I know they will." Rikku said as she managed to get her finger back from the boy's tiny grip. "Whatever his name will be, I'm sure he's gonna be a blitzer, he nearly took my finger off.

Laughter ensued as the group headed back toward Yuna and Tidus's hut, but just as they entered the living space, Yuna saw a pair of figures in their bedroom.

Yuna recognized them instantly as the pair of lovers she helped reunite only a year or so prior, but there was something different about them. They were barely visible yet clearly happy as they floated in the air over the basinet. The two smiled, nodded then vanished with a nearly inaudible whisper, "We meet again, Lady Yuna."

Tidus nervously whispered into Yuna's ear, "Did you just see the same thing I saw?"

Yuna nodded, smiled, and then whispered back, "I'll explain later."

"Hey Yunie, we're still here ya know." Rikku said, "You two can sweet talk each other later."

Yuna and Tidus Joined the others sitting down, when Yuna calmly announced, "The perfect names just came to me," Yuna took the stunned silence as a sign to continue, "the twin are named Lenne and Shuyin."

"Wait a minute Yunie, what brought this on?" Rikku asked a little confused.

Yuna looked to Tidus, who had just realized the significance of what he had seen, and when he nodded Yuna said, "Not telling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N well there it is the prologue for the main story. As I said earlier I welcome all comment, but I love constructive criticism, it helps me write better. I'll update as often as I can but my work schedule is very inconsistent from week to week so please wait patently.)


	2. Chapter 1: A Secret Request

A/N: Ok peoples the moment you've all been waiting for… Chapter 1 YAY!!! This is where our main characters actually do something; this takes place 8 years after the prologue and is the start of their adventure. Once again reviews are always encouraged.

(Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I own these characters I don't so please don't sue me.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Secret Request

Quote: Sometimes the greatest requests fall on the smallest of shoulders.

Lenne woke up early that morning to the sun shining right on her face, rolling over to try and sleep some more she suddenly remembered what day it was, her and her twin brother Shuyin's 8th birthday. Lenne opened her eyes and practically bounced out of bed. She turned to see that Shuyin was still fast asleep on the other side of their bedroom. Lenne quickly closed the gap between their beds and began to shake Shuyin's shoulder.

"Shuyin, Shuyin, guess what, guess what, guess what?" Lenne shouted when Shuyin began to stir, "Today is our birthday, so come on get up!"

Shuyin grumbled then realized what his sister was saying, "Oh yea, we're 8 today," he then realized that Lenne had already left the room, "Hey, Sis that's not fair, I get the bathroom first today," Shuyin pouted as he gathered his favorite outfit and ran after his sister.

"Don't worry Shuyin; I'll be out in a minute." Lenne had already washed her face and changed clothes.

After two minutes Lenne immerged from the bathroom in her favorite blue outfit (A/N: a child's version of the songstress dress) that set off the sky blue eyes she inherited from her father, Tidus. "Sorry I kept you waiting Shuyin."

"It's ok." Shuyin said as he took his turn, "Wait for me?"

"I always do." Lenne smiled at the now closed door.

The twins emerged from the family hut to shouts and hurrahs from most of the villagers, but the loudest came from their Uncle Wakka, cousin Vidina, and cousin Rikku. Lenne was hoisted onto her father's shoulders while Shuyin got a big hug from Mom.

"Happy Birthday, my two little angels," Yuna smiled at her children.

"Mom," Shuyin complained, "we're not little any more."

"Yes ya are cous," Vidina came up, put Shuyin in a playful headlock and gave him a noogie, "you'll always be little to me _Little Shuyin_."

"Vidina…let…me...go," Shuyin cried out as he finally broke free from his cousin's grasp, "you're only bigger because of your hair."

"Ya got a point there cous." Vidina said as he fingered his large orange cowlick.

"Hey Shuyin," Lenne shouted as she got down off her father's shoulders, "there is a pile of presents for us over by the fire pit, lets go open them." Lenne grabbed Shuyin by the hand and started pulling him toward the waiting gifts.

"Whoa, wait a minute there sweetheart," Tidus said as he stopped his rambunctious daughter from getting too far, "There is one for each of you for now; you'll get the rest at the party tonight."

"Aww, we only get one now?" Shuyin pouted.

"It's ok Shuyin, we can play with our one present now while we wait for the rest," Lenne moved in closer to whisper something into Shuyin's ear, "besides I bet our friend is already waiting to wish us a happy birthday in the forest." Lenne pulled away and winked at Shuyin's growing smile, then yanked him so hard that he nearly lost his balance.

Lenne's present was small, but contained a brand new microphone, which she gleefully began to sing into but stopped when Shuyin opened his gift to find a new model keyboard.

"Perfect gifts for a pair of budding performers," Paine said as she helped Lulu and Rikku put up decorations. "I hope you two make good use of them."

"Don't worry, we will." Lenne said as she helped Shuyin up, "In fact, by the time we come back we'll have a new song written." Lenne and Shuyin then both took of racing into the forest with their new gifts in hand.

Rikku looked confused, "What are they doing, going into the forest like that?"

"They go there almost everyday," Yuna said as she immerged from the hut with more decorations, "they always come back by lunch then leave again until supper."

"Those two just really enjoy the forest." Lulu concluded.

Lenne and Shuyin soon reached their familiar clearing, it was the clearing where many countless games had been played, it was the clearing where Lenne had been able to practice singing when she didn't want anyone but Shuyin to hear, but most of all it was the clearing where they had first met their secret friend.

Shuyin set up his keyboard and played a few riffs while Lenne paced back and forth impatiently, "Where is he, he's usually waiting for us. Maybe something bad happened to him and we won't be able to see him anymore." Lenne was rambling by now so Shuyin just looked at her knowing that she would stop when she ran out of breath, "Or maybe we accidentally broke our promise and let Mom and Dad know about him somehow, or maybe we can't see him anymore now that we're older or maybe he just… Oh he's here, hello Bahamut."

A hooded young boy had entered the clearing, and even though he seemed no older than the twins, he carried himself with and air of wisdom, gentle authority, and pyreflies.

"I'm sorry for being late," Bahamut calmly stated, "but there is something we need to discuss."

"That's okay, so" Lenne sat down next to Shuyin, "what's so important that it made you late?"

"It's a long story," Bahamut warned, "are you sure you're ready to sit through it?"

After a quick look between them, Lenne and Shuyin both nodded.

"Alright, do you remember the story I told you about the origin of your names?" Another nod let Bahamut continue, "Well the weapon that came out of that war, the one your mother helped destroy, Vegnagun, has its own tragic story."

The story that followed told of a group of Bevelle engineers who wanted to make the ultimate weapon, a weapon that could detect and defeat enemies without orders allowing troops to stay safe behind the lines. They created a colossus and when the time came to activate it for the first time, the lead engineer brought forth a child to be sacrificed to allow for the weapon's sensitivity to aggression and ability to react. The child's soul became trapped inside the weapon but something went wrong; the child began to see everyone as hostile and would run whenever scared and would kill indiscriminately when confronted. "And that child's name was Vegna." Bahamut finished the story, leaving both Lenne and Shuyin speechless.

"There is more to the story and this is the part that concerns you, only one person was ever able to pilot Vegnagun, to gain Vegna's trust, and that was the Shuyin of 1000 years ago. When your mother helped to destroy Vegnagun, Vegna felt the agony of being killed a second time and has been suffering on the Farplane ever since. We want to ease Vegna's pain but time is running out and the only one who has a hope of helping is you, Shuyin."

"What, what do you mean, how can I help?" Shuyin asked now recovered from the state of shock that he had been in through out most of the story, "I I'm just a kid, what can I do?"

"We wanted to wait until you were older, but Vegna's soul is being destroyed and he can't wait much longer." Bahamut said with obvious sadness, "Because you carry the same soul as Shuyin of 1000 years past, you can…"

"Wait, is there something I can do to help," Lenne interrupted, "I wanna help too."

Bahamut turned to her, "I'm sorry Lenne, but this is something only Shuyin can do." Bahamut turned his attention back to Shuyin, "We would need you to venture down into the depths of the Farplane and help Vegna come to accept his death. I won't lie, it would be a dangerous trip, and although we would do our best, we cannot guarantee your safety, should you choose to go. But the choice is yours to make, Shuyin. No one would fault you for saying no."

Shuyin looked from Bahamut to Lenne then up at the little patch of sky that he could see. "Something only I can do," he thought, "something that Mom, Dad, and even Lenne can't do." It always seemed to Shuyin that someone else was always better than him; Mom was the hero who saved Spira twice, Dad was the star player for the Besaid Aurochs, even his sister Lenne got the spotlight when they performed together. So something that only he could do was like a dream come true, even if it was dangerous. But if he went he would be alone, all alone without even Lenne, who was never more than a few feet away even when they where babies. Shuyin weighed both options in his head, took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it, I'll save Vegna."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: please push the review button, it would make be feel better)


	3. Chapter 2: Underway and Faraway

(A/N: hey people, it took me a while to get this one up with work and registering for college again but here it is Chapter 2. I promise things will be more exciting from here on out so please keep reading.)

(Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I own these characters I don't so please don't sue me.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Underway and Faraway

Quote: I don't like being alone, I want you beside me.

Sneaking past the last of the monks, Lenne and Shuyin followed Bahamut through the Closter of Trials, hugging each other closely for neither had ever gone that far into the temple before. Upon arriving in the final chamber, the "Chamber of the Fayth" as Bahamut called it, they saw a gapping hole in the floor over which Bahamut floated. "This is where we must leave you, Lenne," Bahamut stated, "Can you make it out on your own?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Lenne said as she sat down beside the hole, "not when I can wait here for you, Shuyin. This is the something I can do to help, and I'm gonna do it."

"Thanks sis," Shuyin turned his attention back to Bahamut, "I'm ready now, so do I just jump in?"

Bahamut nodded, and with one last look at Lenne, Shuyin jumped into the hole leading to the Farplane with Bahamut following close behind.

Shuyin landed on a long path leading down to a seemingly endless abyss; beside him was Bahamut and 9 others he didn't recognize yet somehow Shuyin knew them to be friends like Bahamut. After a brief introduction, Shuyin and his 10 protectors started down the long road to where Vegna was waiting.

It wasn't long before the group was attacked by the scariest fiend Shuyin had ever seen, but it was easily destroyed by the great dragon Bahamut became. "I was wondering how you said you were going to protect me," Shuyin said once he had found his voice again. He stood up and brushed himself off as Bahamut returned to his normal form, "How did you do that?"

"The 10 of us are the Fayth that summoners once journeyed to pray to," the young woman named Valefor explained, "here in the Farplane we can once again take the forms of the Aeons we entrusted to summoners."

"And we will do so in order to protect you from the fiends that roam here," the man named Yojimbo finished.

Shuyin mearly nodded, still overwhelmed by the idea that his 10 protectors were so powerful, and continued down the path.

By the time night had fallen, the village was decorated in lively colored banners and streamers, the feast had been cooked and was set on the long tables set up around the fire pit, but the twins were no where to be found and Yuna was getting very worried. "Where are they, they should have been back hours ago." Yuna practically cried into Tidus's shirt. The two of them were waiting by the fire while the rest of their group of friends went out looking for the twins

"I'm sure the others will find them," Tidus said as comfortingly as he could manage, "they're probably having so much fun with their new gift that they lost track of time." Tidus would have said more but he saw that Wakka and Vidina had just emerged from the woods, and not 10 seconds later Rikku and Paine each appeared on the path leading to the village.

Yuna jumped up, "Did you find them?" she asked urgently. The hung heads gave her the answer that none of them wanted to say. The tears she had been holding back now burst forth, as she buried her head in her hands and fell to her knees crying.

Lulu had emerged from the woods by now and joined the group, "There is one place we haven't checked yet," Lulu said with a glimmer of hope, "inside the temple, we used to play there as children ourselves remember."

"Ya, that's gotta be where they are," Wakka exclaimed, "lets take a look, ya."

The group entered the temple checking the prayer roomed and the main chamber, turning up nothing, "Let's check the cloister," Rikku said to a saddening Yuna, "They might have decided to go exploring inside."

It took the group awhile to check all of the rooms in the cloister but eventually they made their way to the antechamber just outside the Chamber of the Fayth. "The Chamber of the Fayth is the only place left to look," Paine said with a tinge of sorrow in her voice, "but I don't see how they could've gotten in?"

Yuna wiped her eyes to no avail and approached the door, which promptly opened for her, and inside she saw Lenne sitting at the edge of the massive hole that was left of the Fayth. "Lenne!" Yuna shouted and ran to her daughter, "How long have you been in here, where is Shuyin?"

"Come on sweetie we'll get you out of here." Tidus went to pick up Lenne when she shouted, "NO, I can't leave, not until Shuyin is back. I promised."

"What, promised who? And where is Shuyin?" Yuna asked, her panic now settled to a worry.

"I can't tell you." Lenne replied, staring at the ground, "I promised."

"Lenne, sweetie, no promise is worth keeping if it means Shuyin is missing," Tidus said as he knelt down to Lenne's eye level, "please, tell us where he is."

"If I tell you that, then I would be breaking my promise to him." Lenne's eyes strayed to the hole where Shuyin had left several hours before.

"Is he at least safe? Please tell us that he is safe." Yuna asked as she knelt down next to Tidus.

"Well, Bahamut said…" Lenne tried to stop herself but it was too late. The shocked looks from the adults told her that the damage had been done.

"Bahamut, but that was one of the Aeons," Rikku gasped.

"But you sent the Aeons, Yuna," Lulu looked at Yuna, "so how is it possible?"

Yuna raised a hand to quiet her friends, "Did Bahamut look like a child in a hood, surrounded by pyreflies?"

Lenne was on the verge of tears, "Yes and we promised him that we wouldn't tell anyone about him…wait," Lenne looked at her mother, "how do you know about him?"

"It's a long story dear, but tell me where Shuyin is first." Yuna said to her daughter, calming them both down.

Lenne wiped the forming tears out of her eyes, "Shuyin is on the Farplane on a rescue mission." Lenne turned to the hole, "He left with Bahamut a long time ago."

"A rescue mission," Tidus asked, "who is he rescuing, and why?"

"It's a long story, but since you already know about Bahamut, I guess it's ok to tell." Lenne repeated the story that Bahamut had told her several hours ago, too much the same effect. The story left Yuna and Rikku in tears and the rest quite speechless. Lenne finished the story with, "and so Shuyin left to save Vegna, and I'm going to wait for him right here." Lenne sat back down next to the hole with a look on her face that told the adults that there was nothing they could do to stop her.

Shuyin still couldn't see the end of the path and by now it seemed as though days had passed, but being in the darkness of the Farplane, he couldn't be sure. His protectors now numbered only 6 as the others had exhausted themselves fighting and couldn't continue. "Bahamut," Shuyin called out, "Are we almost there?"

"We still have a long way to go, but it should get easier the closer we get to Vegna," Bahamut replied.

"Why?"

"It's because the closer we get the more we feel his influence, being inside Vegnagun gave Vegna great power, and that power is part of the reason his soul is being torn apart." Behamut explained. "By the time we will have to leave you, the fiends will be gone."

"Wait, your going to leave me?" Shuyin asked with alarm.

"Yes, Vegna's influence is like a shield that only you can pass though, but don't worry," Bahamut said comfortingly, "We will be there when you leave to escort you back."

Shuyin nodded and kept walking, growing more and more uneasy with every step. "I can't wait to get back home," he thought, "Lenne said she would be waiting for me." The thought of returning to his sister's side was a comforting one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: kudos to everyone who read this far and mode kudos to anyone who pushes that pretty review button.)


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

(A/N: sorry for the even longer pause in the story, my muse had stopped hitting me for quite awhile and I couldn't make her start again.)

(disclaimer: I only own the original character Vegna, all others belong to Squaresoft.)

Chapter 3 Arrival

Quote: The truth can be hard to face, but having a friend makes it easier.

It had been quite awhile since any fiends had attacked and an eternity since leaving home, so Shuyin was feeling very nervous. Shuyin began to see a flickering glimmer of light at the end of the path. "Bahamut, is that Vegna?" he pointed to the speck of light.

"Yes, that is the soul of Vegna, and it won't be long before we must leave you." Bahamut smiled, "You've done very well for one so young, you should fell proud of yourself."

As Shuyin and his protectors continued on, the glimmer of light grew closer and brighter. Eventually Bahamut and the others stopped and bid Shuyin farewell as he continued down the path. Every few steps Shuyin would turn around to try and see his friends, but gave up after losing sight of them; however he took comfort in the fact that Bahamut had promised to be there waiting for him when he got back. Shuyin took a deep breath and set off down the path even faster than before.

It wasn't long before Shuyin began to see something in the, now massive, ball of light. "It looks like a giant pyrefly." Shuyin thought as he continued. The closer he got the more defined the shape inside the light became. It was the shape of a small child curled up into a ball, but it was slowly disintegrating. Once Shuyin realized this he broke out into an all out run to the visible end of the path and dived off.

Finding that he floated as if in water, Shuyin began swimming as fast as he could toward the vanishing shape of Vegna.

"Who are you?" came the frightened voice of a child, it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Shuyin stopped, startled by the disembodied voice. While Shuyin contemplated an answer the question came again. Shuyin decided to answer with, "It's me Vegna, It's Shuyin."

"Shuyin? I don't know any Shuyin, and how do you know my name?" the voice had lost most of it's tone of fear, but it was still far from trusting.

Shuyin wondered if he should attempt to convince Vegna he was a friend or agree with Vegna and admit that they had never met before. Shuyin went with the first choice. "I know your name because we were friends along time ago Vegna, Don't you remember?"

"Well," the shape of the child slowly stopped shaking in fear and the voice was also more trusting, "You do seem kinda familiar, and you don't look scary." The voice now seemed to come from the figure, "I guess I can trust you." The figure uncurled itself to reveal a boy no older than 5 years.

Shuyin swam over to Vegna and found that they were both on seemingly solid ground now. "So we're friends again?" Shuyin asked sitting down beside Vegna.

"Yea," said Vegna who leaned closer to Shuyin, "now what?"

"Well, now we can..." Shuyin wondered what he should talk to Vegna about. He remembered what Bahamut had said about getting Vegna to accept his death, but that seemed like a really bad idea at the moment. Maybe he should talk about fun, "play some games, what's your favorite game Vegna?"

"I don't really know, I've never played any two person games before." Vegna said timidly.

"Well," Shuyin decided to run with the lead that Vegna had given him, "my favorite game is hide 'n seek, I usually play with my twin sister Lenne. Do you have any brothers or sisters Vegna?"

"No my mom died when I was a baby, and my dad works all the time. What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Having a sister, what's it like?" Vegna seemed genuinely interested.

"Well," Shuyin thought for a moment about all the good and bad things about Lenne, "she is pushy, loud and generally gets her way, but she always waits for me, we share every thing, and what's best is when we perform together she always makes sure that I get my share of the applause too. Overall I think life would really suck without her."

"Wow, so that's what it's like." Vegna seemed sad, "I wish my mom and dad could've given me a brother or sister."

"So Vegna, where do you live?" Shuyin was grabbing at straws, not wanting the conversation to die. "I live in Besaid with my mom and dad and sister."

"I live in Bevelle, with my dad, but I don't see him much because he works a lot."

"What does he do?" Shuyin was trying to work the conversation to how Vegna was brought before Vegnagun, "Did he ever take you to his work?"

"Well, he did recently, he works in a bid underground lab, and one morning he took me with him to see his masterpiece, a big machina monster." Vegna started shaking a little. "Th-then a bunch of Dad's friends surrounded me and said stuff like, 'Are you sure?' 'Is he the one?' and then…" Vegna clutched Shuyin as hard as he could, "it went dark."

"It's ok Vegna, it's ok," Shuyin said rocking back and forth with Vegna, "I need you to tell me what happened next, but only when your ready."

Several hours passed, Shuyin had gotten Vegna to clam down enough to play a game of tag, and had made idle conversation about life at home. Shuyin talked about the family outings they took to Luca to watch his dad play Blitzball, Vegna knew little about the game so Shuyin had spent some time explaning the rules to him.

When Shuyin and Vegna ran out of things to say, Shuyin reluctantly brought up the subject of death and what it means to die. Vegna stayed quiet seeming to know more about the subject than he was letting on. When ran out on that subject too, the two boys just sat there for a long while.

"I remember," Vegna said quietly, "I remember what happened next."

Shuyin tentatively asked, "Are you ready to tell me?"

Vegna nodded slightly, "After my dad's friends moved away from me, Dad took me to the very front of the monster; he told me that I would serve a very important purpose in helping complete his work. He hugged me then…"

"Then what," Shuyin asked with caution, "You've got to finish telling me."

Vegna was shaking again, "then h-he p-pulled out a kn-knife and,"

"Ok stop," Shuyin didn't want to here the rest, "I get it Vegna, you don't have to finish that." Vegna was relived to hear that. "But you do understand now, that you died then, Vegna."

Vegna nodded and replied, "I wish I hadn't remembers, it hurts a lot."

"My friend Bahamut said once that 'Sometimes the truth hurts, but you become a stronger person for accepting it.'"

"But I'm dead, I can't become stronger."

"I think you already have, Vegna, I think you already have." Shuyin was smiling. Vegna had just accepted his death, which meant that Shuyin could now go home.

(A/N: I love you all for reading this far, but if you push the shiny review button I'll love you even more.)


	5. Chapter 4: The Way Home

(A/N: Yea I'm happy, I got a second review already in less than 24 hours, thanks E Muja SN and TN, and to anyone who reads this, this chapter is for you.)

(Disclaimer: I love the characters but the only one I own is Vegna, eh he still rocks though.)

Chapter 4 The Way Home

Quote: No matter where you roam, you will always return to me.

Lenne yawned and rubbed her eyes; she really didn't want to fall asleep for a third time. It had been three days since Shuyin had descended into the Farplane, and Lenne hadn't left the Chamber of the Fayth in all that time, despite the efforts her parents made to get her to leave. Admitting defeat in the matter, Tidus and Yuna made hourly visits to the Chamber of the Fayth to both check on Lenne and to see if Shuyin had returned.

Lenne sighed, she felt dirty and hungery, yet couldn't eat more than a nibble of the food her parents brought her for worrying about her brother. She had even twice considered listening to her parents' suggestion and letting someone else watch for Shuyin for a while, but both times she pushed the idea firmly from her mind; she would be the one to welcome Shuyin home, she had promised.

"Shuyin," Lenne said with forlorn, "please come home safe."

"Vegna, can I ask you a favor?" Shuyin turned to Vegna. Vegna had accepted both his death and the fact that he had inhabited the weapon Vegnagun over the past few hours.

"Sure," responded Vegna with eagerness, "what's the favor?"

"Well, there was one person who was able to befriend you when you were Vegnagun, I kinda wanted to know if you remember him?"

"A little," Vegna replied, now back to being downcast, "all I remember is that he was very sad and that there was always pretty music playing when he was near by."

"Oh, I see. Thanks Vegna." Shuyin smiled.

"Why did you wanna know about him?" Vegna asked.

"Because his name was also Shuyin, I was named after him, and I wanted to know more about him." Shuyin got up and brushed himself off.

"Hey, wait a minute, Shuyin. Where are you going?" Vegna also got up and grabbed Shuyin's arm.

"Well Vegna," Shuyin put his free hand behind his head in a nervous gesture he had inherited from his dad, "I've got to go home now, my sister Lenne is waiting for me."

"I don't want you to go Shuyin, I'll bee lonely again."

"But I've got to Vegna, my parents are probably really worried by now too."

"But, but, but…" Vegna trailed off as tears dripped down his face. "I wanna stay with you."

"But I have to go… I've got it!" Shuyin shouted startling Vegna in the process, "Why don't you come with me? I've always wanted a little brother, Lenne would be happy too, and I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind too much."

"Wait, you mean that your mom and dad would become my mom and dad and you would be my big brother?"

"Yea, It's perfect, I could go home and you wouldn't be lonely ever again." Shuyin was super excited by now. "What do ya say, little brother?"

Vegna had started crying again by now, but this time they where happy tears, Vegna hugged Shuyin, "Yay, I've got the bestest big brother ever."

"Come on Vegna, our family is waiting for us." Shuyin said as he broke off the hug and led Vegna to the path back up.

The way up was, in a way, easier than the way down, Shuyin discovered as they walked up the path. The light that had been surrounding Vegna before was following them up the path and no fiends attacked. But the Fayths also didn't meet them like they said they would, so Shuyin could only assume that the shield that surrounded Vegna before was still up. Vegna asked questions the whole way up, mostly about his to-be family, and Shuyin eagerly answered every one.

After awhile Shuyin noticed that the path seemed less stable than before. On the way down the path had seemingly been made of rock, but now it seemed like soil and shifted beneath his feet, almost as if the path was disintegrating. Although this alarmed him, Shuyin kept it to himself to avoid scaring Vegna.

(A/N: hypnotizes readers you shall push the pretty review button, you shall leave a nice review, you shall eagerly await the next chapter)


	6. Chapter 5: To Live Again

(A/N: Here we go chapter 5, this chapter is a bit different because we get to witness Lenne's singing ability for the first time, and I only put the words there because she is actually singing those words, so please don't get mad at me.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and the character Vegna, so suing is not appreciated.)

Chapter 5 To Live Again

Quote: The greatest gift is the gift of life.

Lenne was absent-mindedly picking at the remains of the last meal her parents had brought her when she felt something tugging at her heart, a sensation that had been missing ever since Shuyin departed for the Farplane. Lenne moved to the edge of the hole and looked down into it; she swore she could see a tiny almost undetectable light in its depths.

"Shuyin," She shouted with all her might, "Shuyin, can you hear me!?" but nothing, not even her echo answered her. Undeterred Lenne Pulled herself up to her full height, threw out her chest, and began singing as loud as she could. "If anything can reach him then this will." She thought.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams can never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

The path had gotten visibly unstable by now as Shuyin and Vegna ran up it. Being unable to hide his growing fear of being trapped forever in the Farplane, Shuyin had begun running and Vegna naturally followed in suit. The other cause for worry was that the light following Vegna had dimmed considerably. Shuyin would have lost hope completely had it not been for the tug in his heart that told him that he was getting closer to Lenne.

Shouting words of encouragement to Vegna, Shuyin quickened his pace, and listened to the barely audible whisper of a song he knew very well. It was his sister's version of 1000 Words.

_Save your tears cause I'll come back_

_I could hear that you whispered_

_As you walked though that door_

_But still I swore _

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out_

_And begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say_

_What's in my heart_

Lenne was singing her heart out when Yuna and Tidus entered the Chamber of the Fayth to check on her. Yuna was shocked to hear her daughter singing that song, for she hadn't even heard it herself for almost a decade.

_For a thousand words have never been spoken_

_Will fly to you_

_Pressing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words, one thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Lenne was so into her singing that she didn't even notice her parents walking in, all her thoughts were on getting to see Shuyin again.

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

_Wait for me I'll write you letters_

_I could see how you stammered_

_With your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head _

_And said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough_

_To know it's not too late_

The song was now loud enough for even Vegna to hear it over the sound of his and Shuyin's feet pounding on the now crumbling path. The light that had surrounded Vegna was almost gone but a new light formed ahead of them. The song seemed to echo from the source of this new light.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Called out though the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_And make all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Yuna's shock had only grown in watching her daughter sing; Lenne had added another verse to a song she shouldn't even know and seemed to glow with and unexplained light. Another light began to shine from within the massive hole; Yuna and Tidus ran to the edge and saw a pair of figures in the light a small distance away. "Shuyin," they both called out, "Shuyin if you can hear us please answer."

_Oh a thousand words have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings, oh_

_And a thousand words called out though the ages_

_Will cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely year into only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

Shuyin and Vegna were out of breath when they reached what appeared to be a set of spiral stairs heading up to the light. Taking a few deep breaths, the boys charged up the stairs and into the light of the Chamber of the Fayth.

Shuyin collapsed into Tidus' arms with Vegna right behind him, however the first words out of his mouth were, "Lenne, Lenne, where are you Lenne?"

Lenne too, had just collapsed to her hands and knees, "I'm here Shuyin, I'm here. I told you I'd wait," she said with a smile towards her brother, "I'll always be waiting."

It was only now that Tidus, Yuna, and Lenne noticed the smaller boy that had collapsed on Shuyin. The small boy looked scared clutching Shuyin as hard as his exhausted body could manage. Lenne then crawled over and asked, "Is that who I think it is Shuyin?"

Shuyin smiled at his parents and his sister, "He's our new little brother Vegna. That's alright isn't it?" looking at them all with the best chocobo eyes he could manage, "Please?"

Tidus looked to Yuna then said, "We'll talk about it when we get home, we're just so happy to have you back."

(A/N: there chapter 5 is done, how did the song work out, depending on the response I get I might have Lenne sing another later. So respond and tell me what you think.)


	7. Chapter 6: A New Family

(A/N: Ok people we're at the second to last chapter here, this fic was always supposed to be a short one, I'll try for a novel length for the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel (if I ever get off my lazy butt and do it) but it will be awhile so I hope you've enjoyed reading so far, now with out further ado here is chapter 6.)

(Disclaimer: If I owned the story (which I don't) I would be making my ideas into new games instead of fan-fic's so there.)

Chapter 6 A New Family

Quote: The best solution is often the one staring you in the face.

The five emerged from the temple to see Wakka running up to greet them, "So, you are safe, ya, thought for a moment you'd fallen in after Shuyin. Oh Shuyin's back, so that's why you," Wakka suddenly spotted Vegna's grayish hair poking out from behind Shuyin, "who is that?" pointing at the unfamiliar lock of hair.

Vegna hid further behind Shuyin, scared of this strange new world he'd entered. Shuyin looked over his shoulder at the cowering Vegna, and then at his sister, "How much do they know?" He whispered to Lenne, "How much can I tell?"

"They know everything, I kinda had to tell them," Lenne said looking sheepish.

"They even know about Bahamut? You broke THAT promise." Lenne only nodded.

Shuyin turned back to the adults, "His name is Vegna, and he is our new little brother."

"What, I'm confused ya, isn't Vegna the kid who was trapped inside that Vegnagun thing you told us about?"

Shuyin and Lenne looked at each other then said, "We'll explain later."

They had all gathered in the living area of the family hut, Yuna and Tidus sat on one couch, Lenne and Shuyin with Vegna between them sat on the other, while Wakka and Lulu sat on chairs brought in from the eating area. The silence between them was long and uncomfortable.

It was Shuyin who broke the silence with a question for Lenne, "How much did you tell them again?"

Lenne hung her head, "Everything, about Bahamut, about the story, and about how you went to save Vegna."

Yuna then asked, "What happened in the Farplane, Shuyin, after you left with Bahamut?"

"Well, when I got to the Farplane, I met the other Fayths and we all started walking down a really long path. They protected me whenever fiends attacked. We walked for a long time until I saw a little light at the end of the path, that light was Vegna's soul and I was the only one who could enter the barrier surrounding it. I said goodbye to Bahamut and the others and continued down the path until I saw Vegna himself." Shuyin paused to look at Vegna, "We talked for a long time, then, when I went to leave, Vegna didn't let me go, so I came up with the great idea of having Vegna come back with me. On the way back I didn't see Bahamut or the others anywhere so we just climbed the path by ourselves, however as we walked the path got shakier and shakier until I thought we would lose it completely. Then I heard Lenne's singing and saw a glimmer of her light," Shuyin looked at her as she put a hand on his shoulder, "We followed her light until it led us home."

All the adults looked spellbound, as if the story they heard made no sense, yet they all knew it had to be true; what other explanation did they have for the cowering child that sat between the twins, clutching Shuyin's arm tightly. Lulu was the first one to recover from shock, "How long did the two of you know about Vegna before Shuyin left?"

"Not very long," Went Lenne, "right after Bahamut told us the story, and Shuyin agreed, we left for the temple. Which reminds me, how do you know about Bahamut?"

"The reason is because Bahamut is a Fayth," Shuyin interrupted, looking at Lenne.

"Bahamut is a Fayth?" Lenne know focused on Shuyin, "Well that certainly explains things… What's a Fayth?"

"They are what allowed summoners to summon the Aeons, I got to see them in the Farplane."

"Aww lucky, but that does make sense, about how Mom, Dad, and the others know,"

"Yea, because Mom is the High Summoner,"

"And Dad and the others were her Guardians,"

"So when Mom got all the Aeons,"

"All of them knew about her,"

"And all the adults knew about them."

Lenne and Shuyin finished by saying at the same time, "That makes perfect sense."

The adults watched the conversation between the twins with fascination, even though they seemed to be catching each other up, they spoke without a gap between them, as if they had but one mind.

Lenne and Shuyin both turned to face the adults, "Any more questions," they asked together.

"Vegna, what do you think about all this?" Yuna asked Vegna, who immediately cowered away from her and hid his face against Shuyin's arm.

Shuyin patted Vegna's head, "It's ok Vegna, that's our mom, your new mom, she won't hurt you."

"I-I-I recognize her," Vegna lifted his head revealing a pair of terrified gray eyes, and whispered, just loud enough for Shuyin to hear, "S-she's the one who k-k-k-killed me the s-second time, she scares me." Shuyin was shocked to hear that Vegna was actually scared of his mom, one of the kindest people in the world, but kept it to himself to avoid making Vegna feel worse.

"Is everything alright Shuyin?" Yuna asked, never taking her eyes off the shaking Vegna, she knew the child was frightened of her, but she wanted to hear Shuyin's answer as to why he was so scared.

Shuyin looked from Vegna, to his mother, and back again; he then asked in the same tiny whisper Vegna had used, "Can I tell her why you're scared?" Vegna hid his eyes again and nodded only slightly in response.

Shuyin looked up from Vegna to Lenne, she seemed to understand and offered wordless encouragement; nodding Shuyin turned back to his mother and said in a single breath, "Vegna is scared of you, Mom, because you are the one who killed him the second time, when he was Vegnagun."

Yuna couldn't find words to respond to that, she knew that little Vegna was scared of her, but to learn that it was due to her role in stopping Vegnagun, well, that filled her with a deep sense of sorrow and regret. Yuna moved off her couch to kneel next to the children, then said the only thing that came to her mind, "Your right, your right, and I am so sorry that I hurt you Vegna."

Vegna slowly peaked one eye out to look at Yuna, then the other, and the two just stared at each other for a little while, seeing each other clearly for the first time. As Vegna slowly stopped shaking, Yuna smiled and turned to Tidus, "I think we can handle one more in this family, don't you?"

Tidus stood up and smiled back, "Yea, I think so," he knelt next to his wife, "besides how can we argue when Lenne and Shuyin are already so attached to him."

Turning back to Vegna, Yuna held out her arms, "Welcome to the family, Son." Vegna tentatively let go of Shuyin and got a gentle hug from Yuna. Then Vegna started to cry.

(A/N: Don't worry people there is still one chapter left, so please put up your feet, grab some popcorn, and click that little review button at the bottom of the screen, while you wait for me to finish the story.)


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Tears

(A/N: I am so sorry about the huge wait and even more sorry about the fact that I don't have a decent excuse for being late, bad me. Anyway this is the last chapter of this fan-fic so I wanna see some reviews please, even a "nice story" review is huge praise to me so don't forget to hit that little button when you reach the bottom, ok.)

(Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters, I'm happy owning Vegna and the plot thanks.)

Chapter 7 Happy Tears

Quote: The power to move a heart is the power to change a life.

Vegna spent several minutes crying and clinging to Yuna, the only word he could mutter was "Mama".

"Hey, why are you crying, ya?" Wakka asked Vegna, smiling all the while. He got up from his chair and reached over to ruffle Vegna's grayish hair, when Vegna immediately pulled away and looked at Shuyin, silently asking if it was ok to let Wakka touch him.

Shuyin put a hand on Vegna's shoulder and said, "I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the family, Vegna. That is Uncle Wakka and Auntie Lulu," pointing at the two of them respectively, "They live just a few huts down so you'll be seeing them and Cousin Vidina, who you'll meet later, a lot so there is no need to be scared of them."

Vegna nodded then turned to look at Wakka, who resumes ruffling Vegna's hair.

Lenne then added, "Vegna, everyone in the village is kinda like our family so you'll never have to worry about being lonely or hurt ever again. You can just be yourself."

"Hey Mom, what happened to the party, you know, after we left?" Shuyin asked when the thought suddenly crossed his mind."

"Oh yeah, we never got our presents or our birthday feast," Lenne added, "Where are they?"

"Your presents are in your room, but the feast didn't last the night," Tidus replied, "which reminds me, we better let the rest of the village know that Shuyin is back, everyone was very worried about you Shuyin."

"I know, I know," Shuyin stated sarcastically, yet inside he was grateful that everyone cared about him so much, "we should also tell them about Vegna too, since he is now part of the family."

"Good idea, but before we do that," Lenne said as she got up, "we should get cleaned up and eat something, because I for one feel dirty and hungry. What about you two?" looking at Shuyin and Vegna.

"Lenne, you read my mind." Shuyin smiled back.

By the time the children had each finished their showers (Vegna reluctantly agreed to shower alone) and ate lunch, the whole village had learned that Shuyin had returned and had gotten wind of the mysterious new child at Tidus and Yuna's place, and were all anxiously waiting for a proper introduction. Rikku and Paine had also been informed about Shuyin's reappearance, and since both were in Luca, they promised to be there by nightfall.

Deciding that the nightly fire would make the best place to introduce Vegna, Lenne and Shuyin passed the time by opening their presents and then play with them with Vegna. The adults in the meantime discussed how to best accommodate Vegna until he could get settled in.

That night around the fire, Tidus announced that Shuyin had been found safe and sound, and that both he and Lenne had their own announcement to make.

Lenne and Shuyin looked to each other, to Vegna, then back to each other again before finally looking out over the villagers and saying together, "We would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family and the newest child of Besaid, Vegna."

The stunned silence that followed was broken when Lenne said, "Now in honor of little Vegna's first day here in Besaid…"

Shuyin picked up where Lenne had left off, "… the two of us wish to perform a special song written just for this occasion."

Shuyin sat up his keyboard and began to play a simple yet soothing melody while Lenne took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_Give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_

_See the boy with the lonely eyes_

_Take his hand, you'll be surprised_

_So give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of my life for you_

_So give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of you time to me_

_Now's the time that we need to share_

_So send a smile, we've found out way back home_

Tidus put his arm around his wife, smiling as he saw his children performing with all their hearts for something they truly wanted. As he and Yuna watched their children, both suddenly felt a familiar presence behind them. They turned to see Bahamut standing at the doorway to their home. Bahamut then turned and entered the hut with Tidus and Yuna following close behind.

"I know what you are thinking," Bahamut said stopping Tidus just as he opened his mouth, "Why did we send your son on a dangerous mission alone without consulting the two of you first, and I am sincerely sorry but it was necessary for Shuyin to make the decision for himself. His heart had to be sincere in its resolve, anything less and Vegna would not have accepted him and everything he did would have been for nothing."

Slowly Tidus' fist unclenched at Bahamut's words and Yuna's hand on his shoulder. She was the next one to speak, "Why didn't you escort them out of the Farplane like you said you would? And how was Vegna able to leave the Farplane?" These questions and many more were burning in Yuna's mind and she wanted answers.

"First of all," Bahamut explained, "we didn't anticipate that Vegna would want to follow Shuyin, but fortunately his shield was intact long enough to be able to protect the two of them on their way out of the Farplane; that shield was what kept us and the fiends at bay. And we can only speculate as to how Vegna was able to leave, but we believe that it was a combination of both Lenne and Shuyin's powrs that let Vegna and Shuyin escape the clutches of the Farplane." Bahamut looked in the direction of the twins, then said wistfully, "Those two have remarkable power, far more than we ever anticipated."

When the music outside stopped, loud cheering took its place. Tidus and Yuna looked out to see all of the Besaidians cheering and welcoming Vegna to the village; Vegna clutching Shuyin's arm but smiling all the while. When the two of them looked back, Bahamut was gone but a sense of peace filled the air both inside and outside the hut. Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him towards the crowd. "Come on," She smiled warmly, "our children are waiting for us."

(A/N: Yea for me I finally finished it, (throws random papers into the air), and the sequel is well under way so double yea. I'm glad you all read this far and I earnestly hope you enjoyed it. Plus if you read this far it wouldn't hurt to leave a review would it.)


End file.
